Brillante y especial
by MaiHeidern
Summary: Relato de los acontecimientos comprendidos entre los primeros 3 capítulos de la serie desde el punto de vista de Hijirikawa Masato, su relación y sentimientos para/con Haruka y con acontecimientos originales al final. Ejercicio de caracterización del personaje.


**N/A: Buenas a todos los que estén leyendo este fic. Es el primero de este tipo (Primera persona), críticas constructivas y demases son siempre bienvenidos, ¡Espero que les guste y no se les haga tan largo! (Que recuerde, es el fic progresivo más largo que hice/publiqué hasta ahora.). Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia y les doy las gracias de antemano por leer (Oh vaya, creo que se me contagió el síndrome de Haruka de tanto que da las gracias XD).**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes involucrados en esta historia me pertenecen, Masato, Haruka, Ren, Otoya, Syo, Natsuki etc pertenecen al anime/juego de Uta no prince sama, creado y auspiciado por Broccoli, King Records y Aniplex.**

**Brillante y especial**

Finalmente logre entrar a la academia Saotome más allá de las negativas de mi padre.

Me senté en mi lugar al llegar a la clase A. Todo era normal, el leve rumor de la charla de mis compañeros me recordó un poco a el primer día de escuela en la secundaria por un momento.

Me quedé ensimismado hasta que reconocí una voz particular.

"Esa voz…"

Pensé para mi mismo, mientras intenté rastrear de donde provenía. Hasta que finalmente la ubiqué.

-Es ella.-

Desgraciadamente para mí, estaba acompañada por una amiga y otro chico más, por lo que decidí no acercarme.

En ese momento me acordé del día que nos conocimos. El invierno que azotaba las calles y los corazones de muchas personas -Incluyéndome- pareció disolverse en un segundo cuando la noté en las frías calles cantando con unos niños como si nada más importara en el mundo.

Sin embargo, algo interrumpió mis pensamientos justo en ese momento.

Un grito sordo se expandió en el lugar al mismo tiempo que un hombre -O muchacho de presuntamente nuestra edad- intentó abalanzársele encima al tiempo que vociferaba el nombre de alguien desconocido. Claramente no perdí tiempo, me levanté y a paso rápido la agarré de la muñeca, tratando de no usar una fuerza excesiva para no lastimarla, pero lo suficiente como para que perdiera la estabilidad y por inercia necesitara apoyarse en mi para recuperarla. La sostuve desde el antebrazo al girar para alejarla a la vez que empujé al pelirrojo que estaba hablando con ella para que ocupara su lugar. El muchacho aterrizó sobre este último.

Mi mirada se centró ,entonces, en ella, mientras-Ahora- la tenía agarrada de la cintura casi que sin darme cuenta.

-Eso estuvo cerca-

Le dije con tranquilidad, asomándome por su hombro.

Me mantuve en mi estoicismo para que no se diera cuenta de la leve sensación de pena que me dio cuando ella se separó tan abruptamente de mi brazo. Aunque es razonable, yo también fui bastante osado al forzar ese contacto siendo que ella no me recordaba_ como yo sí a ella._

- ¡Ah!¡G-gracias!-

Me dijo con la voz ahogada, tímida. Respondí con formalidad.

-No, por favor, no me las des.-

Acto seguido la chica que la acompañaba se dispuso a regañar al muchacho. Este era rubio y tenía ojos verdes, y una mirada sorpresivamente apacible en cuanto a lo que antes yo había percibido como un exabrupto.

-¡¿A que vino eso?!, ¡Eso fue peligroso!-

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Ella se parece tanto a Elizabeth que por un momento me dejé llevar…-

Lo escuchaba atento al mismo tiempo que lo escrutaba para darme cuenta de que no mentía y que en efecto, sus acciones no conllevaban un gramo de malicia. Nos quedamos expectantes queriendo escuchar el último tramo de su relato…o excusa. O lo que sea.

-E-e…¿Eri?-

Exclamo la pelirroja. Yo me encontraba detrás de ella pero por su tono y expresión corporal intuyo que estaba perpleja.

-¿Me parezco a alguien de otro país?-

Exclamó _ella_ casi como en un susurro, levemente confundida.

-No, a nuestro perro.-

¿Que? ¿De que demonios está hablando este tipo? ¿Un PERRO?, ¿En serio?. Podría haberla comparado con la calidez de la primavera, decir que su cabello naranja brillante le recordaba a las hojas que caen en otoño, ¡Incluso si le hubiera dicho que sus ojos son como dos soles no hubiese quedado tan indecente como compararla con un animal!.

-¡Ah! ¡Elizabeth es tan linda y pequeñita! ¡Hemos estado separados desde que tuve que trasladarme a mi dormitorio!.-

-Ah, por cierto, me llamo Shinomiya Natsuki, ¡Y me encantan las cosas pequeñitas y lindas!-

Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada azucarada, empalagosa. En contraste conmigo.

Creo que en ese momento a mi cara se le anularon todas las expresiones posibles de la evidente estupidez que me transmitió desde que abrió la boca hasta la última sentencia.

-A-ah…Yo soy Nanami-

Dicho esto, Nanami le correspondió el saludo cubriendo sus manos con la de él, y no pude seguir mirando. De solo imaginarlo la cara me dio un latigazo del asco y procedí a darme vuelta y alejarme, pero sentí esas inmensas orbes amarillas posarse sobre mí. Me quedé en seco y abrí de a poco los ojos, mirándola de reojo. Entendí que también debía presentarme, pero su mirada era demasiado, así que torcí la cara hacia el lado contrario y cerrando los ojos agregué.

-Yo soy Hijirikawa Masato.-

-Nanami Haruka, ¡Encantada de conocerte!-

Seguí en mi posición mientras los otros hablaban de cómo llamarse entre sí y me dirigí lentamente hacia mi banco hasta que escuché que me habían incluido en la disyuntiva.

-Y para Masato…¿Qué tal Masa?-

Dijo el pelirrojo en tono efusivo, más que alegre.

-Haz lo que quieras-

Respondí secamente volviéndome a mi lugar antes de escuchar la última estupidez del día.

-¡Masato-kun suena super mega lindo!-

Concluyó…Shinomiya, y eso fue suficiente como para que sumado a que le dijo perra a Nanami indirectamente, estar algo irritado el resto del rato.

Me quedé mirando el banco por unos minutos de manera inconsciente y luego mi mirada se volvió a Nanami que sonreía mientras sus amigos hacían ruido con sus carcajadas.

Después de la…peculiar presentación de Tsukimiya Ringo -Todavía no puedo concebir que sea hombre a pesar de que suene totalmente ridículo- fui al buffet para almorzar y para mi mala suerte me encontré con él. Sí. Jinguji Ren -Y había otro chico al lado que le estaba haciendo un desplante por algo, pero no lo conozco o su nombre quedó en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente-, que para despuntar el mal momento le hablaba a Nanami de esa manera descarada con la que se dirige al género femenino por default.

-¡Um, muchas gracias por ayudarme aquel día en la prueba de acceso!-

Dijo ella enérgicamente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Sin duda que nos volvamos a encontrar debe ser obra del destino.-

Dijo él en ese tono que en el mundo femenino "derrite hasta las piedras". Pero Nanami es diferente. No merece ser tratada como cualquier otra.

En ese momento, de manera casi automática respondí a esa afirmación superficial, con un reproche.

-Tú nunca cambias, siempre coqueteando, para variar.-

Se quedó estupefacto y parpadeó antes de volver a su expresión relajada de siempre y se acercó a mi dirección.

-Tan frígido como siempre-

Respondió y nos mantuvimos la mirada. Detesto la indulgencia con la que su familia lo trata, con libertades excesivas e irrisorias. Si hay algo que no me gusta hacer es juzgar asuntos familiares que no me conciernen, aunque tengo que aceptar que mi padre -Aunque difiero con él en muchas cosas, casi que con todo- Sí trató de sacarme derecho al menos.

-No pensé que el hijo mayor de los Hijirikawa acabaría en la clase A…-

Agregó de modo sardónico. Mal predispuesto y poniéndome a la defensiva accedí a cortarlo en seco antes de que este circo siguiera su rumbo sin saber cuantas funciones podría llegar a llenar nuestra enemistad y cinismo en cuanto a lo que críticas respecta.

-Muy pronto, mis habilidades mejorarán y verás cómo cambian las cosas.-

-Ja, esperaré ese día con ansias.-

Concluyó sarcásticamente. Le di el gusto de quedarse con la última palabra ya que no es propio de mi perder tiempo en causas inútiles. Procedí a sentarme en una mesa a comer mi meronpan para tratar de templarme un poco.

Salvando a Nanami, este es un día digno de olvidar. Aunque la presencia de ella realmente le dio su brillo especial…

Día nuevo. Clase nueva. Misma predisposición al levantarme cada día. Traté de ponerle buena predisposición ya que después de todo tenía suerte de estar aquí y aún más suerte de haberla encontrado. Me cambié rápido, desayuné, me arreglé y salí de inmediato para la clase.

Para cuando llegue no había casi nadie. Quizás había llegado demasiado temprano. La gente fue llegando de a poco. No les di importancia hasta que pude discernir la voz de Nanami que estaba llegando con su amiga y se encontraron con Otoya.

Me quedé observándola de reojo todo el rato y por suerte ninguno de los 3 pareció darse cuenta. Hasta que llegó el profesor -Todavía me cuesta aceptarlo- Tsukimiya Ringo. Aunque con respecto a eso creo que no es tan inimaginable, porque más allá de su registro de voz, los actores de Kabuki masculino si no mal recuerdo, por lo que me contó mi mayordomo, también hacían papeles de mujeres. Será cosa de acostumbrarse.

En ese instante le pidió a Nanami que pasara a tocar el piano, lo cual me dio algo de felicidad. Tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de sus habilidades y me mantuve atento mientras ella, modesta, se dirigía nerviosa al piano ubicado al fondo del salón.

La tensión recorrió el lugar cuando se quedó quieta mirando a las partituras…¿Acaso…?

Ni siquiera necesité pensar en esa posibilidad porque el rumor de nuestros compañeros se hizo fuerte y espeso al punto de que me dolía el estómago de las injurias y difamaciones con las que se estaban refiriendo a Nanami. Ella trató de defenderse.

-¡Yo sé tocar el piano, mi abuela me enseñó!-

Una extraña calidez recorrió mi corazón en ese momento. Al parecer tanto ella como yo fuimos inspirados desde pequeños en las artes por nuestros mayores por igual...recordé al mayordomo de la familia por un momento.

Otoya salió en su defensa más tarde.

-¡No los escuches Nanami!-

-Tú eres el que está en problemas, Ittoki-kun.-

-Te pusieron de pareja con esa chica…-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-

Vociferaban en conjunto uno detrás de otro. Pero yo seguía terco en mi convicción. No era un ataque de "pánico pre-escénico" normal, me di cuenta de que Nanami sabía tocar el piano y que no estaba acá por conocidos. Ningún farsante podría ponerle el sentimiento que ella tenía _ese día _a las canciones.

La clase terminó poco después y el cielo se nubló anticipando una tormenta. Hoy tampoco parecía un bello día para recordar.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambié al kimono de entrecasa. Hice la tarea que se nos había solicitado y luego me dispuse a practicar caligrafía. Era una tarde tranquila e inspiradora. Mi pulso mejoró bastante en este último tiempo y cada vez se hacían menos molestos los golpes rítmicos que Jinguji Ren hacía mientras tiraba sus dardos.

Un rato más tarde se apareció Otoya en nuestro cuarto preguntando cómo escribir la letra de una canción. Ren parecía bastante interesado en proporcionarle una ayuda. Le respondió lo típico de su comportamiento.

-Mira, vivo para amar a las mujeres hermosas…así que todas las palabras que salen de mi boca son canciones de amor.-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo susurro palabras de amor…y nunca fallan a darle a…mi presa.-

Concluyó tirando el último dardo en el blanco. Otoya quedó sorprendido aunque no logró entenderlo.

-Aaah, ¡No sé de que hablas!-

Yo seguí en mi intrincada labor hasta que Otoya me transmitió su última esperanza.

-Masa, eres la única persona con la que puedo contar. ¡Ayúdame!-

Recordé que Otoya estaba emparejado con Nanami…si yo hiciera la letra para una canción de Nanami, sería dedicada sólo a ella. Pero procuraría que no se diera cuenta, porque en el fondo estoy encerrado por mis propios sentimientos. Instantáneamente se me ocurrió como hacerle entender esto último, sin ser explícito -No soy reacio a ayudar pero mi política no es precisamente brindar todo en bandeja de plata-.

Rápidamente escribí en el papel de arroz una frase, concisa, transparente por sí misma.

"Presa del corazón."

Por su cara intuí que no había entendido nada. Bueno. Lo intenté…

Los días que le siguieron antes de la entrega -y grabación- Nanami desapareció entre libros y partituras. Estaba trabajando duro y se esforzaba por mostrar su talento, eso que muchos -Excluyéndome, claro- ignoraban por completo. Aunque técnicamente "Twinkle twinkle little star" no era una canción suya, pero el espíritu vale.

El día de la grabación, al igual que con todos, transmitieron su canción. No hubiese esperado menos de ella. Otoya hizo un trabajo decente también.

Me apacigüé al día siguiente completamente cuando ella anunció que había aprobado.

Cuando llegamos al salón de clases creí que eso sería lo suficiente como para motivarla otra vez cuando Ringo le dio las partituras para tocar. Pero no fue así. El rumor de la clase se extendió nuevamente mientras Otoya y la otra chica trataban de frenar las críticas destructivas.

Yo sólo me centré en Nanami con la falsa esperanza de que pudiera demostrarles a todos lo contrario, pero ella estaba totalmente cohibida, e incluso el rostro se le veía pálido por los nervios y las manos le temblaban. Decidí que había sido suficiente de ese abuso cuando se fue corriendo del salón. No podía seguir quieto más tiempo. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Fui en su búsqueda como si una fuerza ajena a mi me guiara. Sin embargo me detuve en el descanso de la escalera cuando escuché al profesor Ringo y a Otoya. Sé que está mal escuchar charlas ajenas, pero es más fuerte que yo.

-Hay muchas mentiras acerca de Nanami, ¡Debería advertirles…!-

-Eso es inútil. Esto no es una escuela normal, lo sabes, ¿Cierto?. Si vas a sobrevivir en este mundo, tienes que recuperarte, no importa lo que esté en tu contra. Si no puedes hacer eso, estás acabado. ¿Entiendes?. Bueno, tengo que ir a la siguiente clase, así que…-

-¡S-sensei!, ¡Espere un momento!-

Sentí un vacío por dentro mientras ellos hablaban. Aunque técnicamente el profesor tenía razón, y lo apoyaba en ese aspecto, no podía evitar sentirme como Otoya, y no me parecía justo que esto continuara así. Definitivamente trataría de ayudarla. No importa que, porque, si alguien sabía cómo se sentían las críticas y las miradas hacia abajo, era yo.

Sin embargo no la encontré por ningún lado. En lo que mataba mi ansiedad decidí comprar algo en el "Saotomate". Quería ver si tenían pinceles de caligrafía. Para mi suerte sí había, y cuando menos lo esperaba la vi en la otra esquina de la góndola. Estaba sosteniendo una lata de conserva. La escruté. Ella se sorprendió más que yo por verla allí.

-Hijirikawa-san…-

Alcanzó a decir. Luego de eso compramos lo que necesitábamos y salimos de allí. Le pregunté cómo estaba para saber qué era lo que la aquejaba tanto.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-Es difícil, ¿No?. Incluso si te dicen que no te afecte, es imposible.-

-Yo estaba equivocada…-

Me di vuelta para observarla mientras trataba de profundizar lo que quería expresar.

-Todos han estado estudiando todo este tiempo…Pero he venido aquí porque me encanta la música…¡Pero…!-

La escuchaba atento mientras formulaba cada palabra y se le humedecían los ojos porque seguía movilizada.

-¡Tengo que seguir adelante!, ¡Discúlpame!-

Acabó por decir. Cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido corriendo, dejando una estela de lágrimas en su lugar. Me sentí algo…culpable por eso. Mi intención no era hacerle rememorar los malos momentos, si no ayudarla a reflexionar. Quizás debería intentar ayudarla desde otro lado. A lo mejor podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para mostrarle la canción que hice hace tanto tiempo dedicada a ella…

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia sentí el sonido suave de un saxofón y varias chicas gritando alrededor. Así que no me costó darme cuenta que era él. Seguí caminando como si no lo hubiese notado, pero juraría que él tenía la vista clavada en mí mientras lo hacía. A veces no logro entenderlo…

Al otro día decidí ir a fijarme si ella estaba tocando el piano -O intentando al menos- en la sala de ensayos, ya que no entró a clases. Antes de entrar posé mi oído suavemente en la puerta para no interrumpir en el caso de que no fuera ella. Afortunadamente escuché su voz, aunque seguía preocupada. Casi al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se mueven?-

Entré y cerré la puerta sonoramente para disipar sus nervios. Traté de distraerla haciéndole una pregunta, que en realidad era más un regaño, porque si bien la entendía, faltar a clases no es bueno.

-¿No vas a clases pero practicas sola por tu cuenta?-

-¡Hijirikawa-san!-

Me arrepentí de lo anterior y decidí no ser tan duro con ella. Había pasado por mucho.

-Yo solía ser de la misma manera.-

-¿Eh?-

Ante esa declaración pareció interesarse. Se quedó atenta mientras yo trataba de pensar como decir las cosas sin desestabilizarme sentimentalmente también.

-Cuando era niño, no podía comer en frente de mi padre…El era muy estricto. La relación entre nosotros no era más que la de la de la cabeza de la familia y el heredero. Pero hubo momentos en los cuales encontré la paz. Cuando estaba con nuestro mayordomo, incluso llegaba a olvidar las cosas dolorosas en mi vida. Él me enseñó a tocar el piano.-

-Yo…tuve problemas de salud cuando era pequeña. Me crié con mi abuela en el campo…Pero fue muy divertido-

Me acerqué al piano y me dispuse a tocar la misma tonada que ella cantaba el día en que la vi por primera vez. Pronto ella me acompañó con la tonada. Nos quedamos callados cuando acabó y yo voltee a verla con seriedad.

-Oh, ¡He tocado!-

Exclamó, conmocionada. Pero las manos se le volvieron a entumecer. Inspiré aire y con seguridad le tomé la mano. Primero la rocé con la yema de los dedos, hasta que agarré confianza y terminé de apoyarle la palma de la mano. Fue un contacto sutil y para nada forzado, con el que pude sentir un poco de su calidez. Ella se sorprendió por esto. Traté de mantener la seriedad y no dejarme llevar por el momento.

-No pasa nada- Esto me lo dije más a mi mismo que a ella en verdad.- ¿Recuerdas como fue la primera vez que tocaste el piano?-

Esa pregunta pareció dejarla pensativa. Me quedé ensimismado observándola mientras ella recordaba. Exhaló aire. Creo que eso era lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse segura. Separé mi mano de ella, extrañando su calidez, pero valió la pena. Empezó a tocar como si todos los problemas anteriores no hubiesen existido.

-¡He tocado!-Repitió, incrédula mientras miraba sus propias manos con los ojos llorosos.- A pesar de que mis dedos temblaban tanto, pude controlarlo...¡Hijirikawa-san, gracias!

Me quedé sin palabras por un momento, pero proseguí mirando hacia un costado.

-Antes no tenía un sueño…Pero…quiero que escuches algo.-

"Esta canción surgió justo después de que te conocí, así que, en este momento quiero que disfrutes de la música."

Todo lo que sentí y pude haber sentido en ese momento, mis emociones y sentimientos, los plasmé en esa canción que había hecho sólo para ella. Porque después de todo, ella siempre estuvo y estará _golpeando en mi mente._

Me acompañó tocando el piano y se equivocó un par de veces mientras tocaba porque se perdió mientras leía la partitura, sonreí ante esa pequeña demostración de torpeza mientras ella se sonrojaba. Cuando estuve seguro de que podría dejarla ir sola, simplemente me levanté de mi lugar y ella siguió su rumbo. Y como era de esperarse, esa misma energía usó en las clases siguientes, lo que me mantuvo expectante, mientras irradiaba tanto brillo como el primer día.

Después de clases nos quedamos mirando el río mientras atardecía.

-Hijirikawa-san, gracias-

-Yo soy el que debe agradecerte-

-¿Eh?-

-En aquel entonces…No quería seguir el camino que mis padres habían decidido para mí. Pero como cantaban… parecía que se estaban divirtiendo desde el fondo de su corazón.-

"Esa canción fue tan cálida como la primavera, lleno de un suave brillo. Tú eres la que me enseñó la grandeza de la música…Nanami Haruka…gracias."

Mientras pensaba sé que una sonrisa se me había formado en los labios mientras la veía en su propio mundo observando el río que mezclaba colores amarillos con violetas, y yo me perdía en esas orbes ambarinas que destellaban con una calidez capaz de derretir incluso los dos témpanos que tengo yo por ojos azules, recordé esa dulce voz siempre llena de afecto y gratitud, prodigando buenas vibras a quien fuera que le hablara, siempre adornada de dulces palabras. Así es. Ella era así con todos pero, quería pensar que por ese momento y sólo ese momento, eran para mí, y que yo era especial para ella.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto por la noche, Ren seguía con sus dardos. Ni bien entré dio en el blanco al igual que su acusación desbordante de cinismo.

-Así que a ti también te gusta Lady, ¿No es así?, se te va a complicar, porque yo la vi primero.-

Esas palabras tajantes fueron lo único que me podrían arruinar el día entero. Pero no. No se lo permitiría. Por mí y por ella, que no merece ser tratada como una de sus tantas concubinas, Nanami…no, Haruka no merece eso. Ella es mucho más que eso.

Decidí cortarlo en seco como tantas otras veces que se atrevía a propasarse en lo que respecta a las acusaciones. Conmigo sabe que esas cosas no se pasan por alto.

-¿Acaso no es de mala educación recibir a una persona con interrogantes?, Podrás estar aprendiendo en la clase S, pero los modales son algo mucho más básico, y restan muchos puntos sobre todo cuando tengas problemas mediáticos, dada tu personalidad provocadora. Y en cuanto a Nanami…ella no es una de las tantas chicas con las que te divertiría jugar. Ella es totalmente diferente. Merece mucho más que ser tan sólo una mujer de una noche, de hecho, de todas las chicas con las que has estado me impresionaría si te pudieses acordar siquiera el nombre de _una_ sola de ellas.-

Ren le erró al blanco dándole de lleno a la pared con uno de sus dardos. Se nota que esta vez el golpe al honor y la moral le dieron justo en la médula. El corazón todavía me retumbaba con fuerza después de decirle todo lo que pensaba de una vez. Se quedó callado unos minutos buscando en el fondo de su ser ese poco de hombría que le quedaba antes de responder con algo con lo que pudiese defender su orgullo.

-Tsk, tú siempre haciendo juicios de valor con los demás, ¡Mi vida es mi vida!.- Dijo en un tono sorpresivamente tranquilo y aún algo absorto por mi exabrupto anterior-Y estoy consciente de que Lady es diferente, ella es especial.-

En ese momento mis comisuras se tensaron. Dejé salir una sonrisa, manifiesto de mi propia incredulidad al descubrir que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Ren y yo coincidíamos en algo. Decidí darle la razón por esta vez.

-Sí, ella en efecto, es especial…-

Luego de eso me puse el kimono de entrecasa y decidí terminar la noche estrenando el pincel de caligrafía que había comprado cuando Nanami y yo nos encontramos en el Saotomate, con una frase que la definía perfectamente. Cada trazo lo llené de la energía que fluía de tan sólo recordar los momentos. Terminado, dejé secar el papel de arroz mientras limpiaba el pincel nuevo con suma delicadeza. Antes de irme a dormir volví a mirarlo y sonreí para mí mismo. Después de todo esa era la frase perfecta para ella:

"Brillante y especial"


End file.
